L'instant X
by Akarisnape
Summary: La connexion est un  peu difficile. 'NO DATA' affiche mon cerveau en grande lettres capitales. mais qu'est-il arrivé à Shun? OS inspiré de Saint Seiya et de l'Instant X de Mylene Farmer.


Auteur : Akarisnape.

Titre de l'OS : L'instant X

Genre : euh…

Pairing : euh…(pouffe de rire) Shun et...surprise! ^^

Pitch : La connexion est un peu difficile. 'NO DATA' affiche mon cerveau en grande lettres capitales. Mais qu'est-il arrivé à Shun?

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya c'est pas à moi. La chanson 'L'instant X' est à Mylène Farmer. L'inspiration est mienne.

Note : Premier OS sur Saint Seiya, les personnages risquent d'être OOC. J'accepte les critiques du moment que c'est constructif, j'aime pas quand on dit juste : 'c'est nul!'

* * *

**L'instant X**

* * *

On est au Sanctuaire. Saori s'est souvenue il y a peu, qu'il n'y avait pas que les chevaliers divins à son service. J'ai encore un peu du mal pour me réveiller à des heures normal. Décalage horaire de merde ! Si mon frère m'entendait, il serait déjà en train de me rabrouer et je crois qu'il ferait une syncope s'il entre dans ma tête. Donc deux ans après la Guerre Sainte ou j'ai failli devenir le grand méchant de l'humanité, Saori a enfin daigné fouler la terre sacrée de ses divins pieds.

_Bloody lundi_

Je me lève et quitte la demeure du pope –Saori ne veut pas se séparer de ses si mignons petits chevaliers/serviteurs/esclaves personnels (rayez la mention inutile). C'est chiant d'être un des sauveurs du monde. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment on a fait avec cette cruche –a ouais c'est vrai, c'est nous qui avons fait tout le boulot. Non pas que je n'ai pas de respect pour Athéna, pour elle j'en ai beaucoup, c'est la déesse de la sagesse et qui sauve l'humanité après tout ! Mais pour moi, Saori…ben c'est Saori, ce n'est qu'une fille,…qu'une humaine pourri gâté. Le soleil commence à pointer son petit nez. Je m'assois sur les marches entre le temple du poisson et celui du grand gourou. Je n'aime pas le levez de soleil. Ni le couchez d'ailleurs. C'est censé être un moment romantique (surtout avec la mer et le sable doux) mais pour moi c'est juste une grande affluence de rouge. C'est du sang, la terre et le ciel pleurent les morts.

_Mais qu'est ce qui__  
__Nous englue la planète_

Le Sanctuaire sent encore le neuf, le béton coulé, le plâtre et le marbre blanc d'une pureté absolue qui n'a pas encore connue la tristesse du monde. Ils cachent les morts…Ils cachent le sang. Dans un sens je comprends Saori, elle ne voulait certainement pas revenir tant qu'il y aurait une trace de l'horreur que nous avons vécue. Dans un souci de culpabilité peut être, c'est elle qui a tout financé. Le sanctuaire n'a rien versé.

_Et embrume m'a comète__  
__C'est la loi des séries_

J'y pense encore aujourd'hui. A ce moment. A la possession d'Hadès, de son âme qui me susurre des paroles sibyllines, qui me hurle de le laisser faire, qui murmure que la paix viendra sur la Terre et qui promet de punir les humains impurs. J'en fais encore des cauchemars. Enfin pas que des cauchemars. Je fais aussi des rêves…des rêves de 'grand'. Enfin des fois, j'en doute d'en être un vu comment me considèrent mon frère et les autres. Mais rêver d'être le dieu de la mort, de peser les âmes, de les punir, de faire la guerre, de faire souffrir mes amis, de les soumettre, de 'le' soumettre avec mes chaînes et de le violenter devant tout le monde…Est-ce normal ? En tout bon gentil héros de série télévisée, tout cela m'horrifie. Enfin ça…c'était au début. Maintenant…Maintenant j'en ai marre que les autres ne me voie que comme une petite chose fragile. Pour mon anniversaire en septembre, Ikki m'a offert une peluche. Tant qu'on y est…le service à thé et je jouerais à la dinette avec ! J'ai conservé la peluche car je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste, mais en tout cas, je ne dors certainement pas avec !

_Le styx, les ennuis s'amoncellent__  
__J'ai un teint de poubelle_

Shura passe à côté de moi et prend un des passages secrets pour retourner à son temple, il ne dit rien à mon teint blafard et mon air encore mal réveillé. Il est habitué à me voir la. C'est un accord tacite entre nous deux. Il ne dit rien sur mes cauchemars et insomnies et en échange je ne dit rien sur sa relation avec notre pope. Non pas que les autres sont homophobes, ce serait un comble dans un pays ou pratiquement toute les statues sont à poil et ou les histoires des dieux sont en majorité des problèmes de fesses, d'autant plus que Milo et Camus (enfin surtout Milo) ne cachent pas leur amour. Le problème pour Shion et Shura c'est leur âge. Shion a plus de deux-cent ans dans un corps de dix-huit. Shura pourrait être son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière petit fils et il a l'âge de Mu, l'élève de Shion. Immédiatement ça refroidit. D'autant plus que Dohko –qui est soudainement revenu de sa cascade- fait du gringe à Shion et que les autres ors encourage à sortir le pope de son bureau. Du coup Shura a encore plus peur de perdre son amant mais ne dit rien par peur de représailles et Shion ne fait rien pour améliorer la situation de peur de décevoir ceux qu'il considère un peu comme ses enfants –même si Shura a le même âge qu'eux. Bon sang ! Mais qu'ils avouent qu'ils se baisent ! Ça fera avancer les choses !

_Mais, c'est l'instant X__  
__Qu'on attend comme le messie__  
_

Moi, ben…j'attends. 15 ans et toujours puceau. M'enfin je commencerais a vraiment paniquer dans quelques années. Mais quand même…j'y connais rien au sexe, c'est à peine si je sais faire un _French Kiss_. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ? C'est la honte pour un super héros non ? Même Seiya est plus avancé que moi ! Je le sais, car je l'ai vu avec différentes servantes du palais du pope. Il a bien compris le canasson que sa déesse devait rester vierge. Et puis, lui aussi en a un peu marre de ses cris de poulet qu'on égorge. Franchement, si jamais Saori se fait enlever, je doute que les chevaliers divins viennent la chercher avec le même entrain qu'avant. Si ça ne tenait qu'a Ikki, je finirait certainement dans un monastère pour préservé ma pureté.

_Comme l'instant magique__  
__C'est l'équation__  
__L'ax + b qui fait tilt__  
__Mais pour l'heure, dis_

Je veux connaître l'extase, je veux connaître la violence de l'acte. Et pas avec June c'est clair. Mais je crois qu'avec mon physique, tout le monde s'en doute. Je veux connaître les frissons, mais pas avec Hyoga. Je veux atteindre le nirvana mais pas avec bouddha. Je veux sentir la puissance de l'homme mais pas avec un taureau. Je veux…Je veux sentir la chaleur des sentiments…de mon grand frère. M'embraser et partir un temps dans le royaume des morts avec le phénix immortel, soumettre le démon de feu qui n'a jamais connu de maître, fusionner mon cosmos avec celui qui transcende la mort. Je suis pas dans la merde.

_Papa Noël quand tu descendras du ciel__  
__Du fun, du zoprack et des ailes__  
_

Ce soir c'est noël, il y aura une énorme fête. C'est censé être une fête chrétienne mais tout le monde sait –du moins les jeunes- qu'aujourd'hui elle a plus un caractère commercial. Les vieux –comprendre, ceux dont l'âge dépasse 18 ans jusqu'à 261 ans et on ne parle pas du physique- étaient un peu réticent. Mais quand ils ont entendu parler de resserrer les liens, s'offrir des cadeaux et fête familiale ils ont donné leur accords. (Mais lequel ils ont préféré c'est un mystère)

J'ai pas encore trouvé de cadeau pour Ikki, je suis dans la merde. Je crois que je vais faire une dépression. Il est où le prozak ? Même pas foutu de trouver le cadeau idéal pour son frère de sang, c'est la honte. Qu'est-ce que j'ai offert les autres années ? Je ne m'en souviens même plus. Ils sont ou, les antidépresseurs et les antistress ?

Non mieux encore, je vais aller planer avec Shaka, pardon, je vais aller méditer avec l'homme le plus proche de dieu. Peut-être que je vais avoir l'illumination sur le cadeau de mon frère. Au pire ça va me détendre.

_L'an 2000 sera spirituel__  
__C'est écrit dans " ELLE "__  
__Du fun pour une fin de siècle_

J'aurais peut être pas du partir chez la vierge. Apparemment je suis tombé dans le jour ou elle avait envie de jouer la psychologue. Et j'ai tout déballé. Mes angoisses. Mes Cauchemars. Mes rêves érotiques. Tout. Elle n'a même pas rougis. Elle n'a pas non plus était dégouttée. Au départ le bouddha a juste cru que mon amour pour mon frère était erroné et que je voulais juste qu'il remarque que je n'étais plus un bébé, mais après plusieurs heures de débats sociologique et psychologique, la vierge m'a emmené au harem du pope. Et la…Joie ou honte ça dépend du point de vue que je pouvais avoir. Autant voir de beaux éphèbes et de magnifiques femmes dans le plus simple appareil me laissaient froid, autant regarder mon frère torse nu lors d'un entrainement me mettait extrêmement mal a l'aise et avec une réaction inattendue. Shakka peut donc attester que je suis un obsédé atteint du brother complex et qu'a défaut de vouloir dominer le monde, il fallait que je domine mon grand frère ou j'allais devenir comme Saga : péter une durite et avoir une autre personnalité qui aller se réveiller. Et dans mon cas, vu comment je dissimulais mon cosmos, avoir une double personnalité allait être pire. Je n'ai pas trop compris le rapport entre Saga et moi, après tout il n'est pas amoureux de Kanon, non ?...Si ?

_Humeur Killer__  
__C'est l'heure pour__  
__Moi de prendre la pose__  
__De penser à aut'chose_

Au final, j'ai plus perdu mon temps qu'autre chose. Quand la vierge a enfin voulu me lâcher, il était temps pour moi de retourner au temple du pope pour me préparer. Et le seul cadeau qu'il me manquer était pour Ikki. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à remonter seul, Shakka a décidé de m'accompagner, du moins jusqu'à celle d'Aphrodite ou il me laissa seul et me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, il s'occupait de mon cadeau pour mon frère. Et dans un sens, j'ai peur. Qu'allait-il faire pour le cadeau ? Après ce que je lui avais dit, il n'allait quand même pas faire en sorte que je lui offre des chaines, des menottes ou carrément le fouet ? Ce serait trop la honte !

_C'est, le cycle infernal__  
__Fatal, un rien devient l'Everest__  
__Mon chat qui s'défenestre_

J'ai envie de me pendre, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, de manquer d'air. Shakka ne m'a toujours pas dit qu'elle était le cadeau pour Ikki. La fête se déroule au palais du pope, du moins pour le haut gratin, c'est-à-dire Saori, les ors et les bronzes divins. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment une fête ici, c'est plus un bon gros repas préparé par Camus. En bout de table, Saori règne en matrone despotique et mal embouché –elle a surpris le matin même Seiya dans une situation compromettante avec une servante, rien que ça, ça a le don d'alourdir l'atmosphère, haha…nan mais elle croyait quoi la petite déesse ? Que son amoureux allait rester chaste comme elle ? Le lion soupire et se languit de retrouver sa femelle. Shion et Shura se font du pied sous la table et de langoureux regards –mais comment personne ne s'est rendu compte ?- pendant que Dohko essaie d'attirer l'attention du premier. Mu, Saga, Shiryu et Camus discutent de choses qui me dépassent. Seiya fait des blagues vaseuses dont personnes ne rient. Milo discute avec Aioros, Hyoga et Aldébarran tandis qu'Aphrodite et Deathmask cuisinent Ikki –de je sais pas quoi, ils parlent trop discrètement mais ça a l'air houleux- tout en le faisant un peu boire de l'alcool. Et moi ? Je m'emmerde. J'ai même pas le droit de me saouler, même bourré Ikki me surveille. Shakka me tapote gentiment la main et continu de manger en silence. Je ronge mon frein. C'est le pire noël de toute ma petite existence.

_A, à quand l'instant X__  
__Qu'on attend comme le messie__  
__Comme l'instant magique_

Le diner familial se finit tôt, il n'est que 22 heure, un comble pour un réveillon de noël. C'est la faute à Saori, elle a finalement péter un câble et pour la calmer, Seiya a rien trouver de mieux que de l'arroser avec une bouteille que Camus venait a peine d'ouvrir. C'était un Petrus. Et de ce que je sais, c'est un vin rare…et très cher. Camus s'est énervé, le repas familial déjà pas très chaleureux a pris des allures de repas d'esquimaux. On n'est pas prêt de voir la cave du maître des glaçons se rouvrir avant longtemps, déjà qu'il est radin notre échanson ! Au final, Saori est parti se coucher et tout le monde s'est un peu égayer partout. Je me dirige vers les arènes, c'est la que se déroule la véritable fête. Des marches du temple du pope, on peut entendre les chants païens de différentes régions du monde. On peut même voir des feux allumés à différents endroit et de vague silhouette se mouvoir au grès des chants. Ca à l'air déjà mieux que chez nous. On pouvait remettre quand on voulait les cadeaux pour les autres, ou bien on pouvait tout simplement le mettre au pied du lit, je me demande ce qu'a fait Shakka. Tout d'un coup, je me fais embarquer par la vierge et le poisson. Je me retrouve au temple de la vierge dans une chambre d'apprenti que Shakka a spécialement préparé pout l'occasion. Quelle occasion ? On se croirait dans une chambre de harem des mille et une nuits. Des tentures, des voilages partout qui se meuvent au grès du vent de décembre. Le rouge prédomine avec l'or. L'atmosphère est lourde, promesse de délicieuse tension. Les quelques bougies et l'odeur de l'encens n'arrangent pas l'ambiance tamisée et parfois la lune transperce les voilages grâce à son ami Eole et s'amuse à rendre les lieux encore plus irréel.

_C'est l'hécatombe, vernis qui craque__  
__Asphyxie, pied dans la tombe_

Le cadeau qu'a prévu Shakka ? …C'est moi. Immédiatement, j'hyper-ventile et je panique. Pourquoi faire ça a mon frère ? Il ne m'aime que d'un amour fraternel ! Je veux mourir…

_Papa Noël quand tu descendras du ciel__  
__Du fun, du zoprack et des ailes_

Aphrodite me fait boire un thé spécialement confectionné pour moi. Shakka me rassure de murmures sibyllins, ils ont tout prévus et pendant le repas, le poisson et son crabe ont vérifié la teneur des sentiments qu'a le phénix envers moi. Je me détends rapidement_. Drogue._ J'ai l'impression d'être dans du coton. Ils en profitent pour me changer et me poussent vers l'immense lit. Groggy, j'entends tout de même le son étouffé de 'cling-cling'. Ils ne m'ont tout de même pas habillé en danseuse du ventre ? Pendant que je grognais mon malheur, ils m'ont attaché les mains avec un ruban au dessus de la tête. Pas de quoi en faire un drame, je pourrais facilement me libérer. Ils repartent chercher Ikki pour le guider à moi et me laissent seul et deux minutes après qu'ils soient partis, j'ai soudainement très chaud. Trop chaud. _Aphrodisiaque._ Putana comme dirait le cancer, qu'est-ce que m'a fait boire le poisson, je peux même pu réfléchir correctement ? J'essaie de desserrer les liens, mais mes gestes sont lents et mou, privé de volonté. Je sue, tout ce que je désire c'est que quelqu'un, n'importe qui me délivre de cette tension qui me sert les entrailles et qui parcours mon corps en fusion.

_L'an 2000 sera spirituel__  
__C'est écrit dans " ELLE "__  
__Du fun pour une fin de siècle_

Le matin, ou le midi voir l'après midi, j'ai toujours du mal à retrouver mon horloge interne. J'ouvre difficilement un œil, puis le deuxième. La connexion est un peu difficile. 'NO DATA' affiche mon cerveau en grande lettres capitales.

Question 1 : Je suis qui ? Mon nom…euh…mon prénom alors ?...a me revient, je suis Shun. Ma tête tourne un peu en me redressant.

Question 2 : Je suis ou ? En me frottant un œil d'une main et me tenant en équilibre précaire de l'autre je regarde autour de moi. Des voilages pourpres et ors, je suis sur un lit moelleux comme un fondant au chocolat, les draps sont défaits, on y a fait la guerre apparemment. Des plumes reposent un peu partout dans la pièce, attestant qu'il y a bien eu une sanglante bataille, un oreiller éventré confirme la suite. La pièce est illuminée d'un soleil éclatant, m'aidant ainsi dans mes investigations.

Question 3 : Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? J'ai mal à l'arrière train. La douleur…J'y suis habitué. Non ? Pas a cet endroit la du moins ! Mais en tant que chevalier, la souffrance est mon lot. Un mouvement à côté de moi. Un corps bouge à coté du mien.

Question 4 : C'est qui ? Je ne peux voir son visage, il est enfoncé dans un oreiller. Le corps est à moitié recouvert d'un drap. Le corps bouge encore, la tête quitte l'oreiller. Il se met sur le dos et je peux enfin voir son visage.

Et la…mon cerveau fait ax+b, j'entends un gros 'TILT' et une ampoule s'allume au dessus de ma tête.

_Connexion réactivé. _L'ordinateur qu'est mon cerveau repart à cent à l'heure.

_Ikki. Personnage de sexe masculin. âge : 17 ans. Né le 15 Aout. Signe : Lion. Groupe sanguin : AB. Origine : Japon. Classe : Chevalier de bronze divin. Armure : Phénix. Famille : Petit frère Shun (moi). Amis : Ikki n'aime personne sauf son frère. Amant : Shun (moi)._

_Chargement de donnée des dernières 24 heures…_

Note à moi-même : penser à remercier Shakka, Aphrodite et Deathmask.

ALLELUIA ! Je suis plus puceau. Mon innocence a été ravie par mon propre frère ! Youhou !

Mais le peu de raison que mon cerveau a réussi à rassembler a soudainement disparu quand Ikki a ouvert ses magnifiques yeux vers moi. Un sourire niais –et un brin pervers- est apparu sur mon visage.

FIN


End file.
